The invention relates to apparatus for mounting intravenous tubes and for controlling the flow of fluids through intravenous tubes. Intravenous tubes have been widely used for supplying nutrients and medication to patients. In many cases the same patient may have more than one such tube connected to his or her body. In some cases several tubes may be connected to each of several patients that are located in adjacent beds. In emergency situations it is of great importance to be able to quickly determine with absolute certainty which tube is connected to which patient and which nutrient or medication.
At least some of the prior art devices are extremely difficult to use. More specifically, at least one uses the combination of an inclined plane and a roller that is moved along the inclined plane to allow more or less flow through the intravenous tube. The so-called Adelberg clamp is delivered preassembled to the tube by the manufacturer or are delivered by the manufacturer as a set. Other devices are designed such that it is essential to have access to a free end of the intravenous tube because the clamp can only be slipped on the free end.